Who Betrayed Who
by ramakrya1
Summary: In the mist of pain and sorrow, Leonie runs away from her former way of living. Hermione is in her School years at Hogwarts. What has happened to Leonie? You will just have to what and see. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Who Betrayed Who

By Ramakrya1 & Keatabaah

In the mist of pain and sorrow, Leonie runs away from her lover and her family. Hermione is in her School years at Hogwarts. What has happened to Leonie? You will just have to what and see.

_**Prologue**_

_Leonie's life had started getting rough, when she started her schooling. After that, her brother, mother, and her father acted as if she never existed. As time pasted a few years after school had ended, she wound up finding a lover and two friends. She and her lover had been together for the last eight months now and she was completely happy with him. She just hoped that her family would not spoil her relationship, with her lover and her friends, although they have before. She loved him with all her hart, and nothing would ever change that. They did everything together, and she hoped that would never change. She never felt down, sad or depressed around the three of them. They always made her feel like she was meant to do something great with her life. It was not that way with her family though. When she first became friends with the two sisters, they told her that they had tried to keep some of the others from hurting her in school. They were the ones that got them together. She had now been living in an apartment with her two friends for the last six months, and she did not think anything could go wrong._

_Although her brother did come to the apartment she sheared with her friends, she just made shore that he never saw her there. It was easy at first, but after he and one of the sisters got together, it became difficult to continue hiding from him. When she was younger before she had started her schooling, they had been very closes. It was now her and her lover's eight-month anniversary that was when her brother showed up unexpected and fond out that she lived there. He then said that she and her lover were to come for dinner with the family. She knew that there would be trouble; seeing, as her family would never accept her lover being a half blood. On the other hand, they would try and say, that she was not good enough for him. Nevertheless, she had to go no matter what, because she had promised her brother that she would. When she made him the promise, he seemed happy that she had agreed to go. She just hoped that it was because he missed being around her, the things they use to do together, like confiding in one another. Although she was uncertain, how her mother and father would react to seeing her again. She just hoped that they would be civil to her and her lover._

_They arrived at the family home, were her brother first greeted them. After that, they went to the dinning room for dinner. During most of dinner, it was actually peaceful. Her mother had asked how she had been doing and how she meat her lover. However, her father never said a word or even looked at her. He just acted as if she was never there. Moreover, what she had thought would happen… did. After dinner when her father and mother asked her lover if they could talk, she did not know what to think, but her lover agreed and left with them. She decided to follow them to find out what was being said. That was when her life came falling down around her, she could not listen anymore to what they were saying to him and just run. She knew that her brother saw her leave but did not know if he would try to stop her. However, after about twenty minutes of running she knew that they would not come after her, she also knew that her lover did not love her. She chose to go up though the mountain trails so that she could find a new life for her-self and leave every thing behind._

_When she finely reached the mountain trails, she run past a pack of werewolves and they began to chases her. What made it worse was that it was the night of the full moon. In addition, she knew that all it would take was for one of them to scratch or bite her to turn her into one of them. She had never been more terrified in her life and all she could do was run as fast as her feet could carry her. However, if she had her wand with her she would have been able to fight back, but she left it at her family's home. She knew about werewolves, when they are hunting on the night of the full moon they do not stop until the thing they are chasseing is dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Hermione stood in front of the hospital bed… her twin brother had been in for the last seven years. Geoffrey David Granger had been born two minutes after she had. The only time that she could see her brother during school was over the holidays. Geoffrey had been in the hospital since the Christmas when they were five.

"Geoffrey, I hope you wake up soon, that way we could go to school together. Mum has not woken up yet. I am going to a special school were we learn how to use magic. I know that you would have gone with me if you were not in a coma. I have two new friends now, and dad is a Professor at this school. I am in his class to and he doses not even know who I am." Hermione said to her brother.

Just then, the bed started shacking. Hermione knew that her brother understood what she had told him, even though he was in a coma. She then look over to the only other bed in the room and sighed. Her mum had been in the hospital from the night they were born. She had fallen into a coma after she had given birth to her and her brother.

"Come Hermione it is time to go. We will come visit them more when you come back for summer break." Mrs. Granger said.

For the next few years, it was the same thing when she went to see her mum and brother. She was closes to crying when she had come back from Christmas break in her fifth year.

She did not want to deal with Ron and Harry the day she got back, and just went up to her dorm. She knew that they would want to know how Christmas break was. She just did not what to tell them about her brother and mother just yet. She did not want anyone to know. She was not in the mood to deal with all the endless questions that would arise. Most of all she did not want her father finding out who she was before her mother was out of a coma.

The rest of school was a pain. She had to deal with several things, which she did not want to. Sirius died and Umbridge getting sacked. School had ended, and summer break would begin. That meant a lot to her, because she would be able to see her mother and brother again.

Hermione had just sat down on the bench in one of the train carts, when she started to feel funny. She did not know that her appearance was changing or that her attitude was also changing. Her hair went from light brown to platinum blond, her eyes went from brown to black, and she ganged five inches in height. She no longer looked like she had before. She was now Dana Shalantes Snape, and would have to be resorted next year. She knew that the only way for the spells that were on her and her brother would come off is if her mother was released from the hospital. Now that they were off, she did not know how everyone was going to react to her though she could care less.

When she got off the train, several of the other students, parents and some of the Professors noticed her. She then walked over to the Grangers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked as they ran up to them.

"I am sorry Hermione left in a hurry to the airport she had to cache the next plane to America. To live with her aunt" Mr. Granger replied.

"Then who is this? We saw her get off the train." Harry asked.

"She is the daughter of a good friend of ours, and we came to get her. I am sorry that you mist Hermione, but we need to go." Mrs. Granger said.

Dana just glared at them, as she was leaning agent the wall. She never did like the two of them and now she could show how she really felt.

"So you are the two boys' she told me about. Mmmm… not much too yeah is there. To bad so sad, I do not see why she even bothered with you two. I know that when I am sorted this up coming year I will not be in the same house as the likes of you." Dana snapped.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are" Ron yelled.

"Why should I even waist my breath on the likes of you. I do not even think you deserver to know my name. Therefore I will not tell you my name." Dana replied coldly.

"Dana Shalantes Snape, stop arguing with them." Mrs. Granger said calmly.

"YOU'R A SNAPE" Ron yelled, getting every-ones attention.

"So what... it is time for us to go Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Dana snapped, as she saw her father and the Malfoy's coming their way.

They left before anyone could stop them. She made her way with the Granger's to their car with her belonging.

"Dana, your mother and brother were released from the hospital and are waiting for you at the house. So let's just get your things into the trunk, so we can leave." Mr. Granger said.

"I knew that my mother was released, but why the bloody hell did you not inform me that they had come out of a coma." Dana spat with venom.

"Sorry Dana I know that we should have sent word that they came out of a coma. Nevertheless, your mother said not to. We must hurry though, they are expecting us." Mrs. Granger said.

Dana glared at them and helped put her stuff in the trunk. After everything was put in the car, they left to the house.

No-one knew who she was, and there were some that said they never seen her get on the train. After they had herd what Ron had yelled, the Malfoy's and Professor Snape were more interested in her than anyone.

"Severus, do you think that she is your daughter and my nieces?" Lucius asked quietly.

"More than likely, Lucius... However it would be wise to find out for sore." Severus replied.

They fallowed them all the way to the Grangers house. There they saw someone they had not seen in a long time.

Dana looked at her mother and brother and smiled.

"Mum, Damymon it is great to see you both out of the hospital. Where are we going to live mum?" she asked.

"I am not sore at this time Dana. I have to-" her mother was saying when she saw Lucius and Severus walking up to the front door with a young boy about Dana's age.


	3. RedBotton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest**


End file.
